Ordinary day
by morisato
Summary: Simple one shot Tsunade escaped her office, complete.


Naruto one shot, I own nothing of Naruto except this plot :3

Enjoy.

* * *

**Ordinary day**

* * *

As she moved trough town her quick search gathered the usual strange looks from men around the streets; it's not every day that you see a frustrated woman walking around town with a pig in her arms, that is, not everyday until Tsunade became Hokage.

Moving on she looked around, finally she found the shop she was looking for; a sake bar.

Opening the curtain she looked inside suspiciously.

'Can I help you miss?' the voice from a man behind the bar had been sound but she had already left as there where only men present.

Walking on she felt the anger rise, in her head she pictured the desk she were to find at the end of the day and the exact words the Hokage would say.

_Walking inside she and the Hokage would stare at a desk filled with piles and piles of papers and reports, 'Would you look at that, it's a pity that I have some important business to discuss with someone, be a dear and handle these leftovers would you, Shizune?' the pure evil figure would say as she strode off towards another bar leaving her with the work._

'But not if I get you first today!' she claimed as she moved to the next bar, it wasn't hard to find it and again she popped her head around the curtains and gave the bar a quick look before she turned; every seat except one was filled with men again. Shizune began walking when she thought back; wasn't there a sake bottle and cup standing at the empty seat?

Quickly she turned around and stepped inside. Indeed, there was a cup that was still filled and the bottle wasn't empty either, she looked around and even behind the bar but there was no one there. 'Whose drink is this?' she commanded the man and he looked up innocently, after a moment he answered. 'That costumer left just a minute ago' and he turned around to the other side of the bar to help another man.

'Damn' she muttered as she turned around and walked on.

Tsunade was happy, she finally got to slip out of her office without Shizune noticing, walking trough town she went to the first bar she could find, she looked around for a bit and decided it would be to easily to find her there, passing a second she decided that her longing for the burning fluid was greater then the fear of being spotted and entered.

'One bottle of sake' she threw some coins and sat down, a bottle and a small cup where laid down in front of her and she poured the cup till it was full, in one breath she had devoured it all and poured another cup, this took her two times and quickly she filled for another and leaned on the bar before she took the first sip.

There was a slight noise and the bartender picked up his phone, he replied with one word and laid it down.

'Excuse me Hokage-sama, I heard she's coming already' he smiled sympathetically as she turned around angrily. 'Damn it! I trained her to good' she said to herself as she stood up, looking to the counter she jumped over it, a second later she realised that she would look there and find her, she jumped up and forced herself to stick to the ceiling with chakra from her backside.

Shizune's head quickly appeared, looked around and left. Tsunade let out a small cry of victory and was just about to slide down when Shizune walked trough the curtains, quickly trying to regain the grip on the ceiling she failed and grabbed the wooden frame of the bar and the wall, trough a building pressure she was hanging just an inch above Shizune who was asking something from the bartender, Tsunade looked down on him and saw him look up innocently, she began to heavily nod and he replied to Shizune.

After a moment she left again muttering something.

Tsunade waited a moment until the bartender nodded and she slipped down, right onto her seat.

'Thanks pall. I owe you one' she smiled as she grabbed the bottle and raised it.

'You know, I'll have another one of these' she said and in one quick turn she drank it completely and finished the cup as well.

'Maybe you have more luck tomorrow, Shizune' she said to herself with a smile.

* * *

Tell me what ya think, review a lot and do it good. comments ideas and even flamming is welcome.

Oh and don't flame unless it has something to do about kittens or cookies, gotta show some respect to the cookies you know ;)


End file.
